In a Trance
by AnnieJinx
Summary: Even though Kronos has been defeated, a certain former follower of him still has a bit of evil inside her. At the same time one of her past friends plots her death...
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic, I don't want to spoil too much.**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own PJ**

I, I was clueless. I was at school with my sister A.J. and my best friend Nicky, and there was a huge flash of light. It might have had something to do with Nicky, I feel like it does. After the flash of light A.J. and I found ourselves at home, and we assumed Nicky was at home too. That's when everything went haywire.

By the way, my name is Alex Foxfire or something like that. After what happened I don't really remember. Anyways some guy who looked about our age showed up at my front door. His hair was kind of a sandy blond, and he just seemed to have a "go with the flow" personality. It actually was. He said through the door "Hi guys, my name is Luke." I thought about it for a second and the guy looked like Luke from Percy Jackson. I silently told myself I was crazy.

We let "Luke" in and he told us we needed to come with him. He talked about this camp for people like us, and that Nicky was coming too. Luke gestured out the window to a jet black car with Nicky inside it. A.J. looked at me and said "Why not?" I stared back at her and said "Its not like we have any family that would lose us."

Luke's car was pretty nice, it leather seats and a bunch of cup holders. We had been on the road for about ten minutes when Luke asked "What do you mean you don't have any family?" I was about to answer but A.J. did it for me. She explained that our mom left when we were little, and we both had witnessed our dad's death. He sat there in silence and replied "Oh, but you do have some family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2. Yay**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own PJ**

"What do you mean?" I asked Luke in confusion. He said "Have you ever wondered were your mom went? Have you ever heard of the Greek gods? That's right Athe" I cut him off. "You're crazy Luke, unless…" My voice trailed of into nothingness. Maybe Luke actually was the Luke from the book, and I figured he was taking us to camp.

It wasn't Camp Half-Blood, but Luke had taken us to a training camp. Luke had given me a sword similar to Percy's Riptide, but it was disguised as a necklace and all I had to do was pull it off my neck. It didn't have a name, Luke told me to name it myself. I didn't know what to name it. Most of the time Luke was really nice, unless he heard about a failed mission or something. Also it was pretty fun working with monsters. Once you get to know them, they're just like normal people.

We also found out that Athena was my real mom, and that Nicky was Zeus's daughter. So that explains the lightning colored flash of light a few weeks ago. I guess I was right about Nicky having something to do with it. I honestly wasn't surprised by the fact that we're demigods. It explained a lot, so why not?

After a few weeks of training (which was probably a lot easier than Camp Half-Blood) Luke sent Nicky, A.J., and I on a mission. We had to stop two heroes from getting into the base. I thought it was great to get a mission. I don't think Nicky and A.J. were too happy about it. They knew something I didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ**

"Wait, is that Artemis?" I heard a girl down below ask someone. "Yeah I think it is." The girl stared at me, I didn't blame her. I look identical to Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt. The only thing different is my gray eyes. I know Athena's kids are supposed to have blonde hair and stuff, but no. Not me. A.J. has blonde hair with gray eyes and not a freckle on her face. I'm honestly kind of jealous.

The two kids below us just kind of stared. The boy told the girl "No it can't be her, actually they look like the half-bloods we're supposed to find." That made A.J. and Nicky charge at him. Typical. I stayed back to try to figure out who they were. You probably have already. It was Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, of course. I sneaked up behind Annabeth and ripped of my necklace. It turned into a two feet long sword. Unfortunately it makes a lot of noise when it does that, so Annabeth noticed me behind her. She drew her knife and hit it against mine, and there were a few sparks. This went on for a long time. I couldn't beat her, and she couldn't beat me. Nicky and A.J. took down Percy pretty quickly. Once I realized that I realized how they did it. A.J. threw me this metal pen thing, and then I used it to knock out Annabeth.

We were hiding out in this safe house, and it wasn't that bad. It had food and furniture, everything we needed. It was all great until the heroes woke up. They were confused and vulnerable, which was good. But they were still very annoying. Annabeth kept trying to convince us into letting them leave. Percy kept "falling asleep" and snoring like crazy. Now you're probably wondering why we didn't take them to Luke. Well, our mission wasn't to. After a few hours of deciding what to do I got an idea. "Why don't we go give Camp Half-Blood a visit?" Annabeth looked at me like I was a traitor. Maybe I was but I didn't care. My friends agreed that we would leave tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one might be dull, meow.**

 **I don't own PJ**

We decided to take a plane to camp. I remembered that in the books Percy always thought that Zeus would knock him out of the sky. Better all of us dead than the Heroes alive. It was a little scary to travel in the sky with the thought that the God of the Sky might kill you. Unfortunately (sorta) he did. Almost.

The plane we were in got struck by lightning and for some reason my friends, Annabeth, Percy and I flew out of the plane. Honestly I had forgotten that Percy can make magic breathing bubbles and that he can breathe underwater. Being Percy he saved ALL of us. I was shocked that he did. I mean we were the ones going against him. At that moment all I could think about was whether they were the bad guys… or us.

Anyways we had landed of the coast of Rhode Island. That was lucky. After we found Camp Half-Blood we had to make a plan. Percy and Annabeth would go in first, which they didn't mind, and then the three of us would sneak in through the barrier and into the forest. We didn't tell Annabeth or Percy that part. The two of them went in, and warned the other campers about us. We expected that, and kind of hoped for it. A.J. thought it would be fun to have them know that we were there, but not expect our attacks. We snuck in and saw Chiron not too far away. He was unarmed.

We had a plan inside of our plan. I would pretend to be Artemis and A.J. and Nicky would try to be my Hunters. Of course, as soon as we came out of the forest Annabeth yelled "It's them!" I pulled of my necklace and watched it turn into a sword, then said "Fine. You got us." Chiron looked very confused. The others drew their weapons and Percy came running at me with Riptide. I ducked before he could hit me and kicked his ankles so he fell (on his face). That made Chiron and Annabeth crack. Chiron called off Annabeth and he came a little closer. "Who are you half-bloods?" Nicky gave him an evil grin, and then he understood who we were. Luke's highest ranking demigods. It seemed to make him fear us.


	5. Chapter 5

**I completely forgot to credit my best friend Ella for the falling out of the airplane idea, THANK YOU ELLA!**

 **I do not own PJ.**

Percy had tried to trip A.J., so that started something, and the same thing with Nicky and Annabeth. So I was left alone in the middle of a couple campers, and I was standing a few yards in front of Chiron. At the time I didn't know it. I was in a daydream. Artemis was fighting off some monsters, but the strange thing was that though she had modern clothes on, the scene felt old. I could feel the grip on my sword loosen. It just felt weird seeing her fight the monsters off so easily, and I couldn't tell if I should've felt mad at her for offending Kronos. Remember, I'm still on Luke's side. Then I heard Percy and Annabeth persuading my friends onto the other side. I think they agreed. After that I felt a warm liquid on my lip, realized I was drooling and snapped back into real life. All I did was stare at Chiron. Then I felt my face get even more wet, I was crying. I ran into the forest, but before I did I dropped my sword.

I could tell that all the campers were searching for me, even my so called "friends" who became traitors. I felt something whistle past my ear. Chiron was trying to get my attention and he did. He had carefully shot an arrow at me, and trust me if I was armed with a bow I would've shot one right at him. My whole life I've had this instinct to hurt things that made me… uncomfortable. Chiron was a big red DO NOT ENTER sign for me. I was really hostile with my friends leaving me and the fact that I could've hurt everyone there if I was armed. Tears were still streaming down my face, but not as much as before. Something about Artemis just got to me, like a sister that left me or something. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be the annoying sibling that was Apollo's job.

It was finally dark, which is a time that I feel great no matter what. I snuck through the forest to where I had dropped my sword. I grabbed it and let it turn back into a necklace, and then put it around my neck. I had a feeling that someone was watching me, I mean it's not hard to find a girl with red hair on a grassy blue surface, seriously. Despite the fact that I was being watched I hunted for the camp's cabins. Huh, I wonder why I used the word "hunt", it just felt like the right word I guess. When I finally found them I decided to go into the Artemis cabin. I don't know why I did that either, maybe that felt right too plus no one would be in there. I went into the cabin that way too well cared for if it's barely used. One of the bottom bunks looked a little weird though, it had a note in it. I picked it up and read it: Alex Foxfire, which actually isn't your real name. You are… well I shouldn't tell you yet. At least the Alex part is right. Any way's I've known you your entire life and I know you're better than following Luke. That is all.

That was honestly the weirdest thing that happened all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**More thanks to Ella for fanfic Ideas. I'm kind of running out of ideas, but what she told me sparked a great idea.**

 **ME NO OWN PJ**

A really loud horn blew and I woke up from my nightmare. It was about the letter being written by a killer, and the faint face I saw looked familiar. I hopped out of my bunk and grabbed my note. I'd decided to go talk to Chiron about it, even if I was his enemy. I felt like he would help me. No one would be out of the cabins for a while, but when I got outside I had a welcome committee. Nicky and A.J. had camped out outside my cabin. Nicky had an arrow pointed right at me and A.J. was armed with a knife. Nicky only had the courage to fire one arrow at me, but it missed me. I walked up to her and took the weapons for myself. I didn't even want to care about either of them anymore. Then I went up to A.J. and grabbed her knife with my bare hand. I didn't care if I bled either, which I did. "What are you doing?" she asked me. Silence, I was giving them the cold shoulder. I ripped the knife out of her hand and threw it into a nearby tree with my bloody hand. I turned around and started to walk away, but paused and said "I thought you were my friends."

I walked up to the Big House and I could swear I heard rustling. I knocked on the door and Chiron answered "So, have you given in?" I shook my head because I didn't feel like speaking. The note was in my hand and Chiron grabbed. It must have looked suspicious to him. I watched his eyes walk across the page. He looked very, very surprised. "It can't be… no. Leave now and stay at camp until I understand this if you want answers. I know what questions you have Alex." I did as he said even though I didn't want to.

It was still dark outside. When I reached the grass an arrow shot right in front of my nose. "What the…" I looked in the direction the arrow had come from and saw a girl. Her hair was black and her eyes were electric blue, plus I felt a sense of electricity coming from her. "What happened to your hand old friend?" Her voice sounded familiar, too familiar. I knew this person but I didn't know where I met her. All I did was stare at her the same way I first stared at Chiron. "Oh, right I bet Kronos made Luke erase your memory of me. I'm Thalia. I was one of your best friends in fourth grade." It made sense. The sense made another flashback for me. "Hey Thalia what do you think of our teacher?" I asked the girl. "Um… she's ok, but she's not as fun as our sleepovers." The same girl that I faced in real life had said that. "Heh yeah. Um, can I sleep over again tonight? I don't have any where else."

"I was you're only friend back then Alex, and you were always sleeping over 'cuz you had nowhere else to stay." I believed Thalia, I believed her with everything I could. At that moment I remembered being homeless, and Thalia being taken away at the start of sixth grade. I had been set up, by Nicky and A.J. That's why they weren't excited about Luke's mission. They were on the other side the whole time. Thalia lowered her bow after explaining everything to me. She even explained my family for me, and I can promise you that Athena had nothing to do with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have read the part where Bianca dies… I may or may not have cried a little in science but whatever right? Secretly I am crying, not crying, DYING inside.**

 **N0 0WN PJ**

Thalia snapped her fingers. "Wait…" I had no idea where I was. "Thalia, where are we? Why are we here what…." I looked over and saw Percy in a Camp Half-Blood shirt "Why are we at Camp Half-Blood, actually why does it exist?" All she did was smile at me and said "It worked!" I was stunned, I had forgotten all about training with Luke and trying to help Kronos. All of my memories of Luke, A.J., and Nicky were replaced with three years of Thalia being my best friend. Those memories were so much better than my old ones. Annabeth and Percy came running up from behind Thalia, and attacked her with a bear hug. After all that they slowly started to leave. I made fists with my hands but it wasn't intentional.

The next thing I knew I was fighting a bunch of monsters. There was another girl there who looked a lot like me but had yellow eyes. We were both taking them out at the same pace. The monsters were so easy to defeat, it was like taking on a mortal (no offense). After they were all gone the girl asked me "Did you enjoy fighting monsters?" I nodded "Good, you're supposed to." Then like magic (because it was) I was back at camp. I appeared next to Chiron, the camp was having breakfast. Not until that moment I realized that the camp had about thirty half-bloods including the satyrs. And that we had capture the flag that night.

I'd never played capture the flag ever, not once. Thankfully it was my kind of game. We got weapons and armor and a whole bunch of stuff. Thalia, Percy, and the Athena cabin were on my team, the red team. Annabeth, Thalia and I would try to get the flag, while Percy and the rest of the team had defense. At that point in time Annabeth had become on of my best friends, and I had gotten used to Percy. I don't know if he's my friend yet. I had a bow and arrow and my necklace. Annabeth let me borrow her invisibility cap since I had smoke bomb arrows (or whatever they're called) to blind the other team by surprise. All magical items can be used am I right? I didn't use it to go get the flag because the other team had a bunch of satyrs that would smell me guarding it. Chiron had started the game though, I didn't know. It took Thalia a few seconds to wake me up, but I put on the cap and ran after Annabeth. We were headed for the forest, and found some of the blue team waiting to ambush them. I used one of my arrows to confuse them and my friends took out the other team. The three of us were headed for enemy territory now.

The same strategy was used for every encounter with enemies we had. After all the meet ups with the other team there was only one person guarding the flag, and I had run out of arrows. Thalia found me a said "Maybe a floating sword would confuse him." I took off the cap for a split second and nodded. I tore off my necklace and watched it turn into a sword to make sure it was visible. I ran towards the guard and ran around him with the sword. The look his face was priceless. He was so confused he didn't even notice Thalia and Annabeth taking the flag behind him. Once I made sure they were home free I took off the cap, gave the guard a taunting laugh, and ran. I could hear him screaming "NOOOOOOO!" behind me. This guy was devastated. I watched my friends win the game from behind and had a great feeling. I loved it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Foonfooction. Hehehehehehehehehe**

 **I NO OWN PJ**

"You're a monster! I hate you!" I was yelling at the kid who'd captured us. You're wondering who us is, aren't you? "Us" as in the girl in the little monster fight thing, who actually turned out to be Artemis. That explains Thalia, I think. Since Thalia snapped some sense into me I'd forgotten a lot of things. Anyways the two of us were being held down by gold chains in the middle of nowhere. Both of us were screaming at him, whoever he was. I couldn't see his face at all. All I saw was a dark and shadowy face, and it was terrifying. I stopped screaming at him and wouldn't dare say anything else. He was staring at me with dark cold eyes and I couldn't take it. I could feel Artemis staring at me too. I felt really uncomfortable, the kind where you would take death over an ice cream sundae. But at the same time I could tell that someone was coming for us.

There was a shadow in the woods around us. I knew exactly who it was, but at the time I wasn't sure. The only thing I knew for sure was that the kid who'd captured it was about to get messed up, by us. Percy burst out of the woods with Riptide and slashed it at our chains. At the same time Annabeth came running up behind the boy and kicked right out of his metallic throne. I had a feeling that Thalia wouldn't miss this for the world. Apparently she was right there the whole time. Thalia took off a blue baseball cap and tossed it to Annabeth, who put it on immediately. I heard growling behind us and I ripped of my necklace. I followed Artemis behind the rock we'd been chained to and….

I saw my one and only fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**The demigod fears de snake!**

 **I don't own the PJ!**

It was a basilisk. There was only one but it was terrifying. But at the same time it wasn't a basilisk, it wasn't there at all. The boy who'd captured me and Artemis was playing a trick on us. Every time Percy or Thalia attacked it the snake would glitch or just sit there. Even though it was a fake the only thing I was capable of was hiding behind a tree with Annabeth. "Really? You of all people are scared of a snake? I don't believe it." I understood why she thought that, but snakes are absolutely terrifying. I nodded at her, looked up and saw a part of the boy's face. His hair was dark brown, it was almost black. And his eyes were red, a deep, creepy shade of red. Then after he saw me staring he was gone.

I felt the blood rushing to my head. What else would happen if you were upside down? I was in the Artemis cabin freezing to death. It was about 8 days until the winter solstice, and camp was unusually cold. I started thinking about why I was officially signed to the Artemis cabin. My head kept telling me that I was her daughter, but I wouldn't believe it… it just felt too good to be true. I knew that no one would be outside at two in the morning, but I went outside to find someone to talk to anyways. Instead of a conversation I found Chiron talking about someone, me. He kept telling Thalia that I knew about "him", and that she just needs to jog my memory. Just then my face got cold and wet, and I shivered a little too much. At night I'm supposed to feel great and powerful, but that night I just didn't feel alive. I felt like a person who had no emotions whatsoever, and so strength or anything. I felt like the moon was dying. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Da moon?**

 **I no own PJ**

By the time we had to get up the next morning, I could barely stand. Something was wrong with me. When I stepped outside I almost slipped on the snow, and decided to try to hug myself the rest of the day. I thought I would help me feel better somehow. Everyone who passed me asked "Are you ok?" or gave me a vengeful stare. They must've kept the grudge for me being on the bad side. Thalia came up behind me and patted my shoulder, which hurt worse than a blade. I couldn't help but scream, so Thalia's natural reaction was "Alex, what the heck is wrong with you?" At that point talking was the third most painful thing I could do. Not moving was second and moving was first. I didn't feel like facing the pain of talking, so I tried using my hands to speak. Thalia cocked her head like a dog and I had no choice but to say "Something is wrong with me…." My voice bounced through my throat like a sharp blade. Thalia could see that I was in pain and nodded. "Don't tell anyone." I managed to say.

Thalia sat with me at breakfast since she wasn't an official camper, and otherwise I would've been lonely. When she sat down she told me that I looked like a statue, and I realized that I wasn't moving or thinking about anything, which is unusual. I felt broken both physically and mentally broken at that point, I was beyond sick. I felt like I was alive with a dead body. It started snowing again and I could feel myself violently shivering, and I wanted to go tell Chiron to turn off the snow. "You're right, there is something wrong with you. How long have you felt like this?" Thalia covered her mouth as soon as she finished asking me, and I could tell she remembered what I told her earlier. I didn't mind though, I just smiled at her and whispered "Since the kidnapping." She stared at me like she knew something I didn't. Thalia didn't need words to tell me that my pain was connected to the kidnapper, and that the kidnapper had something to do with Luke. Annabeth passed by and must've seen something because as soon as she saw me she sat down. "Alex! You're eyes are fading, they're so light you can barely see the gray!" I dug my face into the table to hide it, but the pressure of my head was killing my arms. Slowly I lifted up my head and then stood up. I walked away with the snow all the way up to my ankles, and went towards the forest. That was one of the few places I felt at home.

My arms stretched out around me and I felt a string on my finger. It dug deep into my skin. The pain took me a minute to look at it, but when I did it sent a shock of fright and relief through me. It was a bow, but there weren't any arrows. I could barely hold it up. My finger started to burn. I looked at my finger and saw that I was bleeding, the bow was digging into my skin. With pain in my hand I slung it over my shoulder and slid down the tree that I was leaning on. I thought about the bow, which led to Artemis and Apollo, which led to me being put in the Artemis cabin. At that moment I was seriously considering that maybe I'm Artemis's daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Is it weird that I read like 75% of Battle of the Labyrinth in like 5 hours? I finished the book today…. Bianca is a ghost person thing and I cried when she was first summoned. BUT BIANCA'S AWESOMENESS WILL LIVE ON!**

 **I don't own the epic PJ.**

I felt someone grab my shoulders and start shaking me, and I didn't wake up until I hit my head on the tree behind me. My vision was fuzzy but I could see a crazy blue light and knew it was Thalia. "We spent hours looking for you! And where'd you get that?" She pointed at the bow and must have forgotten that I didn't feel like talking. I completely ignored Thalia and walked towards the cabins. Everything was still blurry so I ran into a couple trees and heard snickers every time. I could hear Thalia crunching leaves behind me, turned around and silently asked for help. "What do you need help with?" I could barely see my hands but I managed to gesture to my eyes. She seemed to know exactly where I wanted to go, and led me to the Artemis cabin. As soon as I stepped through the door I could see perfectly fine. Something about the cabin was… more than magical. I hopped onto the top bunk and hung upside down. Thalia gave me the "What the heck are you doing?" face, but I was already in the dream world.

I wasn't actually sleeping, I was daydreaming… sort of. The thoughts of Artemis kept going through my head. I remembered being captured with Artemis at my side, and her telling me that I should like fighting monsters. It was just too crazy to think about, so I escaped my imagination and locked eyes with Thalia. "Who's my godly parent?" She wouldn't answer me, but I could tell she knew the answer. Her stare turned blank and dull, and the crazed look in her eye that I had seen five minutes before was gone. "Alex… you're Artemis's daughter. It's weird but…" "I get it. I'm not supposed to be here, like you. But we are." Emotion finally flooded into Thalia's face. She looked a little mad at me for saying that, but honestly I hated what Thalia's answer was. My throat was on fire and I felt the blood rushing to my head. My stupid demigod blood (because saying half-blood blood would be weird). I watched the light return to Thalia's eyes and felt mine fading. The pain I was in started to get worse, maybe because I knew the truth. Thalia murmured "Your face is purple." and she left the cabin.

Apparently word got out who I was, and my pain got worse every time someone taunted me about it. Thalia was giving me the silent treatment for a few days, but she had to return to the Hunters, and I got lonely. The only two people who would actually talk to me were Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth offered to get me some ambrosia and nectar, but I felt like that would make my pain worse. I had actually gotten used to it by then, but I wanted to find out why I was in pain. I asked Annabeth about it but she didn't know anything. What she did say was "Where'd you get the bow?" I shrugged. I couldn't get the bow to disappear, it was stuck with me. I started to feel sad, and I just gave Annabeth a blank stare. The way she looked back at me, it was like she shared my pain. I turned to Percy and he gave me the same look. My life got a lot weirder that week.


	12. Chapter 12

**My friend will NOT let me read the last book without her. She literally stuffed it into my locker and closed it before I could get my lunch. But Ella to the rescue (no, no I can't open my locker).**

 **I no own PJ**

Nicky and A.J., Nicky and A.J. Two people who had set me up. They pretended to follow Luke, they pretended to be my friends. They're some of the people who kind of hate me. Well, that's what my life is, a big lie. But that doesn't matter. What does is the dream… about them. And me, and Artemis. The dream I had was horrible, a nightmare that would cause even more. It seemed like a flashback that was in the future, it told the future and the past at the same time. All of us were fighting monsters, and we were on a boat doing it. Not a modern boat, a pirate ship. Nicky was next to fighting next to me. She turned and ran at me, going in for the kill. I froze in the dreamscape hoping something would save me. I felt the boat shake violently, and sea water toppled over us. The pressure was high, and eventually I ran out of breath. Nicky was gone though, and with her disappearance everything changed. I was in a room that seemed like a huge white box. But I wasn't alone. A golden light shined from behind me, and an unarmed Luke was staring at me. "I only want to talk, daughter of Artemis." His voice shot through me like an arrow, multiple arrows. It sounded ancient and it pierced my ears. Even in the dream my pain was terrible, especially around Luke. "What do you want from me, Luke?" I could speak, but it felt like I was whispering. "Well, the most important thing is that I'm not Luke, not at all. Luke has not seen the depths of Tartarus has he? I hope not, well I would if he still existed." He laughed as he spoke. After he said that I heard sobbing behind me. I turned and felt extreme pain fall all over me, worse than how Percy described holding the sky. The dream lasted long enough for me to notice Annabeth crying in the corner, but I woke up and said to myself "Kronos."

The pain that had gone through me in the dream was still happening. The image of a Kronos infected Luke was horrible. Annabeth crying was worse. Everything was worse. After the dream I wouldn't do any camp activities, and I would barely leave my cabin. I didn't trust Nicky either, I avoided her at all costs. I separated myself from the world, almost completely. Annabeth came into my cabin once and told me that I had to go see Chiron, and it was hard to refuse. "No, you tell me here." My voice was raspy and broken. "Fine, Alex um. I don't know how to tell you…" Annabeth looked miserable when she said that. I stared at her the same way I stared at Thalia two weeks before, cold, hard, and desperate. "Our Olympian parents have been captured, I have no idea how or were they are." I shook my head in a way that told Annabeth that I didn't care at all. She frowned at me, and left. I crossed my arms, hopped off my bunk, and summoned my bow. It turns out that it appears when I want it, and the same with the arrows. The snow outside was wet and squishy, easy to slip on. I fell on my face and it stung, but when I stood up I found myself in a life or death situation. Two girls were prepared to shoot at me with their bows aimed at my face. I heard whimpers behind me and found Annabeth in the same situation. "Don't move, unless I tell you. Follow us." One of them ordered us to walk, but she allowed Annabeth and me to talk. "Maybe I do care, a little." I told Annabeth. She nodded, and I read her mind. We were being ambushed by the Hunters of Artemis. I could tell that they probably hated me, and I didn't blame them. I'm not supposed to exist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wub! Wub! Wub!**

 **I don't own PJ**

It turns out that Thalia ordered the Hunters to capture us. Artemis and Athena had been so why not their daughters? Every time Annabeth and I had the chance we discussed our escape plan. Annabeth had been disarmed, but I still had my necklace. Escaping would be easy if the Hunters didn't attack us because we were in the middle of New York City. Lots of people, lots of ways to lose them. If the Hunters did attack we had a backup plan, but just in case on my signal Annabeth would put on her invisibility cap, I'd draw my sword, and we would run for our lives. The Hunters had us in an alley surrounding us but there was a clear path forward. I stared at Annabeth, nodded slightly, and we burst with energy. Before I knew it I was in the middle of a crowd with something invisible touching my arm. I knew it was Annabeth, and I knew the running footsteps and screams came from the Hunters. "Run, faster. But let me follow you." Annabeth whispered into my ear. "Go to Olympus." It sounded like a crazy idea, but I trusted Annabeth. The Empire State Building was just one or two blocks away. Before we went in I had to put on my necklace so I didn't look like a terrorist. We convinced the elevator guard to let us on the 600th floor. What I saw on Olympus was horrifying. The city was burning, with buildings crumbled and the beauty of it gone. Annabeth and I sprinted to the palace. As we burst open the doors they crashed behind us, and we saw something that would scare Tartarus if it was a person. Athena and Artemis were strapped to their thrones by silver vines, with the golden blood of the gods running down their faces onto the vines. I looked at the end of the room, expecting to see Dionysus or something, but I saw Kronos. He was sitting there, silently laughing, as if he knew that I couldn't understand what was happening. I heard Annabeth back up and I realized that Kronos still possessed Luke. She started to cry a little but not much. Even though we didn't look like it, both of us were breaking down inside. It was hard not to cry, but if we did Kronos would add "parents" to his _Things That Make Alex and Annabeth Scared_ list.

Golden eyes were staring at me with satisfaction and evil. He'd caught us. "So, unarmed half-bloods come to face me?" I love to admit it, he was wrong… very wrong. I summoned my bow and an arrow and threw the arrow to Annabeth. I grabbed my necklace and ripped it off my neck, with a smile that would make me look evil if Annabeth wasn't there. She took the arrow and easily cut the vines off the goddesses. Kronos was surprised, and as he watched Annabeth I charged. I have no idea what happened in the palace after that. I just know that I woke up with cuts and bruises, next to Artemis, Athena, and Annabeth in a cold and blank room.

 **I didn't realize this until now but… A.A.A.A., Artemis, Alex, Athena, Annabeth. Why you do these things that are weird past me?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I haven't written a chapter in a LONG time… I forgot that it was fun. BUUUUUT new chapter 'cuz why not? Uh hehehehehehehehehehehe Luke is dead in the real series hehehehehe…**

 **I do not own PJ moo**

 _Help us, please you're the only one who can_ _ **.**_ A girl's voice whispered in my head. I felt someone punch my shoulder and my eyes slowly opened. I looked over and saw Annabeth, and a few feet behind her Athena was pacing. She was probably thinking of a way out. "Annabeth… someone…" It still burned my throat to speak but otherwise I was fine. "Yeah?" She looked at me and I shook my head as if to say never mind. I looked across the room and saw Artemis hopelessly tearing at the wall. It didn't seem like something she would do, but at the same time this box was making us all go crazy. I stood up and Annabeth followed. For some reason I started thinking that I was almost taller than Annabeth, but almost two years younger. I sighed, and realized something. Kronos hadn't taken my necklace, and there was now way he could take a bow from me out of thin air. My hand suddenly decided to run itself against the wall, like my instincts too over even though I wasn't in combat. The magic bow appeared in my hand, and I drew it. An arrow built itself onto my bow out of ash and fire, an explosive arrow. Without thinking about it I let go and watched a chunk of the wall crumble to pieces. An older voice rang in my ear _Find us, help us. I promise that if you talk to Artemis you will know who we are… old friends._ I felt cold sweat stream down my face. Both voices sounded familiar, and I had an idea of who they belonged to. I gripped my bow tighter and walked outside, Annabeth followed. As soon as I stepped outside my head pounded with pain, and I mean a horrible someone's whacking you in the head with a two ton airplane kind of pounding. Everything disappeared, it even felt like I disappeared. I felt my eyes close, I heard Annabeth's scream, and someone running after me. When I reopened my eyes I saw two girls. One was slightly older than the other. The younger one ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Alex." She sighed. It felt so familiar, it felt like I'd know her my entire life. She let loose and looked around. "We have to get out of here, no time for hugs Bianca." I stared at the other girl in disbelief and whispered "Zoë a- and Bianca you… you're not" Before I could finish I found myself in full combat. Zoë was to my left with her bow drawn and Bianca to the right attacking an invisible monster. There was fire everywhere, and I realized what we were fighting was even more deadly than death. The image faded and I found myself limping and leaning on Annabeth. "I saw them!" My voice cracked as I spoke. "I saw Zoë and Bianca. They're alive! And they need help!" I heard a gasp of relief and fear behind me. I broke away from Annabeth and turned around. Artemis was staring at me, and I saw tears start filling up her eyes. The only thing I wanted to do was give her a hug, but instead I grabbed my necklace and looked back at her with sympathy. I had stopped moving but Artemis was slowly coming towards me. Her gaze was cold now, and I knew why. I tore the necklace off my neck, and watched it turn into a sword, a sword that was given to me by a traitor. But then I remembered that Luke was the one who saves the world.

I threw my sword into the ground and watched it crack. The others watched in amazement, but I didn't even pay attention. As soon as the crack finished opening I jumped in. You're all expecting this to lead to the Underworld. Nope. I summoned my bow and held my sword tight. I was preparing for a battle, and a big one. My feet slammed the ground, and I rushed towards the fight. Just like in my dream Zoë and Bianca were fighting a monster of fire. I drew my bow and shot it right in the nose, and in return it sent a wave of intense heat through me. Annabeth came up from behind screaming at the monster. She tried to get up close and stab it but the heat was too intense. "Where are Athena and Artemis?" I yelled at Annabeth over the roar of the flames. "I don't know, but if they don't get down here I think we'll all burn." "Ya think?" I heard Bianca yell back trying to hold down the laughter and fear in her voice. Come on… please, I thought. Stone cracked behind us, and (thank the gods) Artemis and Athena came running into the battle. I looked up and saw fire being thrown at me. I rolled away and landed in water. Water, exactly what we needed. Well, half of it. We had no way to get the water onto the monster, but we could get him to get in it. The pond was barely visible even in the firelight. I knew that I would probably die if I did this, but I screamed "Over here, light bulb! This way to Tartarus!"


	15. Chapter 15

**EHHHH, so hyped to read the next series! AHHHHH**

 **I don't own PJ**

The monster was only ten feet away, nine, eight. I could feel its heat start to singe my hair, and everything else. If he hadn't stepped in the water I would've burned to death. Smoke rose all around us, but the monster kept walking towards me. He must not have noticed the fact that his fire was going out because he kept coming towards me. The second foot was in the water and he started to scream, actually it wasn't even a scream. I'm not sure what it was. I rolled through his legs, drew my bow with an explosive arrow, and let loose. It exploded into ash and dust, but the heat threw me across the cavern. I landed on the ground and was almost struck by lightning. Underground lightning. Nicky pulled me up and pushed me away as soon as I caught balance. She came at me and would've taken my head of if I hadn't ducked. Since I was on the ground I kicked Nicky off her feet and jumped up. I had no choice to fight her, my dream was right. Before I knew it Nicky's sword was at my throat. I took step back and ducked under the blade. Without even thinking about it I got behind Nicky and kicked her in the back. She slid across the floor. I dropped my sword, ran up to her, and elbowed her in the head. She passed out and I sighed. Nicky must've been on the wrong side the whole time. Annabeth ran up to me and said that I didn't look too good. I think I fell asleep standing there.

I woke up on Artemis's shoulder in a cab. She pulled me out and we followed Annabeth into Camp Half-Blood. Bianca appeared next to me out of shadows. "I'm not a ghost," She said "but I'm not completely alive either." Her face broke into a smile and I realized she looked older, my age. "Then what are you?" My voice sounded raspier than normal. "I guess a phantom. I don't really know. But now that I'm here, do you know where Nico is?" I shook my head thinking, who the heck is Nico? She nodded back looking a little disappointed but smiling. I looked the other way and almost fell because I'd forgotten about Artemis completely. Then I looked forward and decided to abandon Annabeth's path. I grabbed Bianca's hand and we ran into the trees. She was glaring at me but I asked "How do you know me… I mean as an old friend. And Zoë, how does she know me?" Bianca almost started laughing at me. "You don't remember? You, Thalia, and I were best friends! How could you not re-" I frowned "Luke… he messed with my memory. I don't remember anything past thirteen, nothing at all. Thalia was able to help me remember her but otherwise…" I didn't want to talk about being evil, or Luke, or my past. I wanted to hide away from everyone and pretend that I didn't exist. My head hit a tree and I slid down against it for the second time. I felt huge surges of power and closed my eyes knowing that Artemis was leaving. But Athena was the one leaving, and I had forgotten about her. Bianca slid down on the other side of the tree and we sighed in unison. We both laughed little and at that moment I understood what it was like to have a real friend. I couldn't help but smile even if I felt terrible. I sighed again but this time it was happier. It felt like a happy ending in the middle of a story.

 **NO ITS NOT OVER XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drew is a troll… to Piper… Trolololol….. I HATE DREW SO BAD! Like, this girl is annoying, really annoying… and a TROLL**

 **I don't own PJ**

My smile faded as soon as I saw an orange flash of light out of the corner of my eye. She was leaving, and I won't dare say her name. Bianca looked almost as disappointed, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. I stood up and Bianca followed. We headed towards the cabins past all excitement and worship Annabeth was getting from surviving the kidnapping. The Goddess of the Hunt (will not say her name) cabin looked the same way as I had left it. I sat down on the top bunk and slid upside down, watching some sort of smoke gather into a person. Zoë appeared legs crossed on the cabin floor. "Hello" She sounded about as disappointed as I felt, and probably as much as Bianca did too. Zoë shifted a little and disappeared again. Bianca stood up and looked at me. "Any second they should call for dinner…" They did. I shook my head and debated "Being around people is something I absolutely do not want to do, Bianca. I just… not right now. I mean I technically just met you and…" I felt my face get red, but not from being upside down. "And you wanna catch up. Yeah… yeah." We both realized that we sounded grim as we spoke. I wasn't sure why and the look on Bianca's face told me she didn't either. "Well, I'm the daughter of Hades, and technically I should be dead. Not that much to know about me…" She was trying to sound upbeat, and it wasn't working. I slid off the bed and hit my head on the floor. "Ouch." It sounded a bit sarcastic, but seriously I felt like my head was hit with a frying pan. Bianca looked amused so I shot an evil face at her and we broke out laughing.

The next thing I knew Bianca and I were side by side in the middle of a war. Months had passed ever since I "met" her and we defeated that fire monster or whatever it was. By then my brain was programmed to slash and hack at every monster I saw, and I did. About one monster killed every three seconds with the two of us. Then the ground shook, hard. A huge storm known as Typhon appeared a block way from the battle, swatting at lights the color of the rainbow, the gods. He seemed impossible to beat, even with the Olympians attacking. The monsters took advantage of the surprise and attacked. I almost got stabbed, but then the ground shook again. The monster in front of me fell over and I stabbed him. Bianca barely stood her ground as a private New York earthquake happened. The ground stopped for a second, and then water burst from the ground. A huge army of Cyclopes came from the water (by huge I mean three stories tall) followed by a fisherman in a chariot pulled by a manatee. The fisherman threw a glowing trident at the Typhon followed by chains and grappling hooks thrown by the Cyclopes. The trident flew back into the fisherman's hand and I realized it was Poseidon, god of the sea. I saw arrows fly towards Typhon from some Apollo kids and I shot some too. I marveled as the storm was pulled towards the ground into the Underworld. The flashes in the sky disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared next to their children. You-know-who appeared next to me in full Greek armor with two knives and a bit of a crazy, murderous look on her face. I didn't want to trust her, she left me at Camp Half-Blood without some kind of a goodbye, she hesitated to help save someone, and it just felt wrong to. But at the same time I wanted to trust Artemis (yes, I did it). I looked over at Bianca and she wore the same face as Artemis, then I wore it too. We killed monsters one per second now, and before we knew it they were all gone, dead. I came over to Bianca and gave her a huge hug while whispering "We did it. We survived." She was breathing pretty heavily. I saw a golden light out of the corner of my eye and turned around. Up hundreds of feet on Olympus, Kronos, Luke was being defeated. Slowly, one by one the gods disappeared, and so did I. I found myself and Bianca behind a throne, knowing not to reveal myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ella, if you're reading this: IT'S ABOUT TIME! XD But seriously, Ella it took you a week…**

 **I donut own PJ**

I silently mouthed to Bianca _I think this is Olympus_. She gave me a "No, duh" look and I felt stupid for a second, and almost smacked myself. It would've made a lot of noise. Footsteps filled the room and echoed all the way to me. I heard people sit down in the thrones, and the one I was leaning on shifted a little. Something came over me, my conscious, my nerves. I felt sick and invaded. A little voice inside my head was telling me that I shouldn't be there. Someone spoke. It was a loud booming voice with barely any sympathy that was interrupted by someone who sounded much more caring. Zeus and Poseidon started bickering which was stopped by someone close to me and Bianca. The image changed. I found myself in the Big House in front of another red head with Bianca next to me. "Whoa, where'd you guys come from?" She was sandy and had a sunburned face. "I don't know." Bianca was quiet and she sounded nervous, the same way I felt. I stumbled out of the Big House without even thinking about it. A voice came inside my head, the way I didn't like it. I don't remember exactly what it said, but it told me that I would be the backup for the ones sent to save the queen or something. Bianca looked like the same thing happened to her. She disappeared into dark mist without a word. I sat down on the steps and focused on the woods off in the distance. Something about life seemed really off, really messed up. Images of what had just happened flowed into my mind, and I started to feel guilty. Part of it was my fault. Another wave of nausea hit me, but I kept staring at the trees. Campers appeared from the woods, and I sighed from the relief and fear I'd been hiding. I closed my eyes tight and then I stood up. My vision went blurry for a second and my head started pounding. Something behind me creaked and the red head girl came out of the building. "I guess you don't know who I am…" She laughed a little. "Yeah I do, Rachel." My words must've scared her bad. I heard a high pitched squeal from behind and frantic movement. Rachel crept forward to stand next to me but I left as soon as I saw her. "Wait, how do you know who I am?!" She had fear in her voice, but I just ran.

I leaned against a tree and listened to warnings coming from Percy Jackson. Someone was doing something dangerous. A faint green glow came over me and I felt even sicker. Bianca appeared next to me with her hands around her stomach. "You okay?" I choked at the words. She shook her head and slid down the tree. This time I followed. It was almost the same as it was a few months before. Except, this time everything was broken and it all felt wrong. Bianca disappeared into shadow again, and to my surprise so did I. Everything went black again, for a long time.

I remember waking up to the sound of arguments and the crackle of fire. The world was upside down where I woke up, so I sat up still dizzy. Apparently I was sleeping on a bunk in the Artemis cabin. Bianca was on the bottom bunk. I stepped out into the night, with a slight sense of fear and terror. My head turned and I saw the camp at a bonfire, and everyone seemed to be freaking out over a girl being claimed. I'd never seen anything like that before, so I was pretty weirded out. I noticed someone staring at me and yell to everyone "Look who's back!" Everyone turned towards me and I hid behind the cabin, knowing most of them saw me. I heard someone coming towards me…


End file.
